I have reached a point in my career that requires singular dedication to my area of interest, viral oncology. Since my fellowship, I have been interested in lymphomas associated with viruses. There are many patients with these diseases at our medical center. HIV related lymphomas are common and Miami is an endemic area for HTLV-I therefore, Adult T Cell Leukemia is frequently seen. We have one of the largest organ transplant programs and there are many cases of post transplant lymphoproliferative disease. My emphasis has been on experimental therapeutics, specifically how certain viral lymphomas undergo apoptosis in response to antiviral agents. This work has resulted in promising treatments for viral lymphomas. I have continued to investigate the mechanisms of activity of these agents in the clinic and in the laboratory. We have found that distinct apoptotic pathways are activated by the antiviral agents Azidothymidine and Interferon alpha in herpes-virus Lymphomas. We are now investigating the cellular and viral factors which dictate sensitivity or resistance. My other area of interest is training physicians in the area of viral oncology. My training grant has allowed me to attract bright young M.D.'s and M.D./Ph.D.'s to this field. Each of the fellows is studying a specific area of viral oncology. Since Miami is the gateway to the Caribbean and South America, I plan to develop collaborations with these areas hard hit by AIDS and AIDS related cancers. I will also utilize a training program for African physicians interested in viral oncology. We have established infrastructures to undertake these tasks. The environment for career development is excellent. My superiors have agreed to free me of all duties unrelated to research, mentorship, and career development. Perhaps no other medical center could offer such a diverse clinical population. I am supported by clinical and basic peer reviewed funds and the cancer center as a program leader. I have also developed collaborations with our top scientists to further strengthen my program. My immediate career goal is to determine the mechanisms to antiviral mediated apoptosis in AIDS Lymphomas and develop the clinical and educational components of our viral oncology program. My long term goal is to develop our viral oncology program to where we are recognized for clinical care and research excellence and extend our studies to Latin America and Africa. My role as mentor is ongoing.